


Spectator Tatsumi

by PaperFox19



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi bonds with the imperial arms, Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator. Using this imperial arms he helps aid Night Raid and even unlocks power in it that even Zanku wasn’t able to use. How far will he make it evolve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Spectator Tatsumi

Tatsumi bonds with the imperial arms, Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator. Using this imperial arms he helps aid Night Raid and even unlocks power in it that even Zanku wasn’t able to use. How far will he make it evolve?

Chap 1 Bonded

Tatsumi eyed the teigu, Spectator. In his honest opinion even though it was used against him by a crazed psycho killer he thought it was cool. “I can really have this?” their leader held it out to him.

“Yes Tatsumi if it likes you.” Najenda says. “Not everyone can bond with an imperial arms.”

Tatsumi nodded and took up Spectator. He put it on his head, and right away the eye opened. “This teigu allows you to read minds right?” Leone asked.

“That was one of its talents, that power was called Insight,” the word appeared in Tatsumi’s mind. “He also could use Farsight, able to see long rang and no matter the condition. Then there is Clearsight allowing one to see through solid objects, and then there was Illusion Sight. There is one more Future Sight.” The eye glowed as Tatsumi spoke it’s abilities. When he was done the arms shifted it’s form becoming like a head band.

“Looks like it’s accepted you Tatsumi good for you.” Leone says.

“Now you aren’t completely useless, but it is just a support type teigu.” Mine says folding her arms.

“No…there is something more to this one. Zanku relied on it to support his killing, his connection to it was limited even without the imperial arms he still would have carried on killing for fun. I think…I think I can draw out the power of this teigu.”

“Well in the hands of experienced users Teigu have been said to evolve, I look forward to seeing your progress.” Bulat says, and gives Tatsumi a wink and a thumbs up. Tatsumi nods, and their leader smiles.

“As do I now that you are an imperial arms user you can help Night Raid even more.” The girls left and Lubbock slid over to Tatsumi.

“Hey Tatsumi you should let me borrow your teigu.” The green haired male said with a blush. Tatsumi sweatdropped he knew exactly what Lubbock would use his teigu for.

Bulat laughed. “Why don’t you test out your powers some, go ahead give us a gander?” Tatsumi got him, and he activated his Spectator. Using Clearsight he peered through Lubbock’s clothes, not just down to his underwear.

Lubbock was fit, chiseled pectorals and a toned stomach, he didn’t have any bulky muscle but he was fit. His gaze focused on his crotch which was clean shaven, his cock was 5 inches long and his balls were a nice size. “No pubes Lubbock?” the green haired boy blushed.

“It’s called manscaping!”

“Relax it’s cute.” Tatsumi says and he looks to Bulat. Now Bulat was ripped, he’d seen the man shirtless before but his whole body was amazing. Strong arms and legs, rock hard abs and pecs, now his crotch was something to marvel at, he had a neat nicely kept nest of pubes that crowned his crotch well, his soft cock was 8 inches long with a nice girth to it and his balls were big and full. “Wow Bro you are so big!”

“You know it, but it’s not enough to have a nice piece you also gotta know how to use it.” He palmed the front of his crotch and Tatsumi nodded. “Take a look at my thoughts, you can see some experience.”

Tatsumi focused. He shifted to Insight and he peered into Bulat’s thoughts. In his mind he was picturing him and Tatsumi together, they were both naked making Tatsumi blush. In one thought Bulat was rubbing his cock against Tatsumi’s cupping the boy’s firm rear to really grind against him. “Oh the Frot!”

“Correct, now this one.” He imagined them in the 69 position, Bulat was thinking of going to town on Tatsumi’s cock sucking him with hungry skill and talent. Tatsumi blushed and felt his penis swell.

“The 69ing!” he declared.

“Correct, how about this?”

“Doggy style, Missionary, Side Saddle, The Wheelbarrow, Oh the Two Headed Spider.” He went through each sexual position in Bulat’s mind, each one sexier than the last. Bulat smiled and clapped.

“Well done Tatsumi.”

Lubbock stared at Tatsumi in shock. “How do you know all that!?” the green haired boy was sporting his own hard on as well. He tried to hide it with his hand but it was obvious.

“Me and Ieyasu used to experiment in our village. Along with training to be stronger we explored new ways to have pleasure.” Thinking of Ieyasu saddened Tatsumi.

“We didn’t know you guys were so close.” Bulat came up to Tatsumi and hugged him.

“We were, I should have protected him, I should have been there for him.” He clung to Bulat. “Is there…Is there maybe an imperial arms that could bring back the dead?”

“No…I know how you feel we’ve all lost comrades, but if such an imperial arm existed the emperor would still be alive and we wouldn’t be in this state of madness.” He hugged the boy tighter. “We’ve only got one life in this world it’s best to make the most of it.” He tilted Tatsumi’s chin up and leaned down to kiss him.

Tatsumi closed in on the kiss, kissing the taller male. A shift in weight and he felt Lubbock embrace him from behind, he felt the boy’s hard on press against him. “I didn’t know you swung that way?”

“Shut up, I’m happily bi life’s to short to limit one’s gender preference.” He says blushing. Tatsumi smiles and gives Lubbock a kiss. The green haired boy moans into the kiss, his tongue plunders Lubbock’s mouth and gets him weak in the knees.

Tatsumi wasn’t in the mood to do any heavy petting, thinking of his fallen friends had him in a state, one not perfect for sexy fun times. “You come to my room if you ever need anything.” Bulat says and gives Tatsumi a wink.

“And if you don’t mind we can have some fun sometime.” He says with a smile.

“Thanks guys.” Tatsumi says and the boys turn in for the night, but Tatsumi doesn’t go to his room. He goes to his friend’s graves. “I miss you guys so much, I wish there was a way to save you.”

Sheele found him crying and gives him a hug, she was like a comforting big sister. She told him of her back story and how she isn’t very good at things besides killing. Though by comforting Tatsumi she smiled, silently thanking him cause she found another thing she was good at.

-x-

The next day Tatsumi learned that the Northern Tribe had been wiped out in a day. Some info had gained from a scouting party, the people had been buried alive, or impaled on spikes and as for Numa Seika he was currently missing and believed to have been captured by Esdeath. It didn’t make sense, Numa Seika was a genius a brilliant tactician and he was beaten by Esdeath, it was scary to think.

He believed Numa was still alive, probably taken as a trophy of some kind. ‘I’ll find him and save him.’ He thought boldly. He wondered around with Leone and after getting lost he bumped into a terrible enemy. Seryu had no idea who he was, but with her living imperial arms that Tatsumi recognized from the book he knew she was gonna be trouble. He told them what he saw and they said they would be prepared. 

That night Tatsumi’s imperial arms activated while he was asleep, he was shown visions of the future. He woke up screaming and crying, the group heard it and thought he was under attack. “Sheele…Mine…”

“Tatsumi what’s wrong?”

“I saw…I saw you fighting Seryu and her teigu…it has a trump card and…” he broke down into sobs. His imperial arms deactivated.

“Tatsumi I know it’s hard but go over everything.” He went over the whole vision. He saw Seryu has weapons built into her body, both her arms and even in her mouth. He explained her teigu, it was living and was able to regenerate and shift it’s body. It’s trump card released a roar that could paralyze those who hear it then use it’s monstrous strength and speed to crush people.

“The plan is simple then, Sheele the moment the girl speaks of using the trump card you know what to do?” Sheele nodded.

-x-

While Tatsumi and Leone took out a drug and human trafficking ring, Mine and Sheele finished their mission and was heading back when right on time Seryu attacked.

The scene plaid out like Tatsumi predicted. Seryu lost her arms, and her gun parts. “Coro use your trump card!” the moment the words left her mouth Sheele chopped off her head. Coro transformed into his berserk mode, but as the last beats of her heart came he stopped, shrinking back down to his tiny form. Since he used his Trump Card he was paralyzed.

They grabbed Coro, and took him into custody.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

Esdeath is using her three soldiers to try and lure out Night Raid. Tatsumi is pushed into a battle he has to win unlocking his Trump Card!  
End preview


	2. Spectator's Trump Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Spectator’s Trump Card

The news of Esdeath’s return was huge. It seemed Honest called for her himself specifically to deal with Night Raid. She marched through the city with her men there was a caravan of sorts no doubt carrying the spoils of war.

Tatsumi and Leone went out to observe. Tatsumi used his imperial arms to get a good look at her and her army. They were all strong, and Tatsumi could see the ones known as the Three Beasts had Imperial Arms.Just by looking at them he could tell they were inanely strong. “Do you really think she kept Numa alive?”

“Yeah, his body wasn’t found, she must have kept him as some kind of trophy.” He scanned the crowd but still no luck. Then he used Clearsight on the caravan. His eyes widened in shock, and his cheeks burned. There he was…Numa Seika! The once proud prince of the north, but now…

Numa Seika was stripped buck naked, and he was down on all fours like a dog. Tatsumi couldn’t believe it, he had a dog collar around his neck with a chain that led down to a similar band binding his fully erect cock he had a dog tail vibrator stuffed up his ass which the man was shaking happily. There was various items in the caravan along with Numa there was also a guard inside.

The guard had his dick out and was stroking himself, Tatsumi saw that Numa was right in front of the guard. He was panting like a bitch in heat. The guard stroked himself every now and then giving Numa a slap with his penis. The guard made sure to blow his load right on the floor, he saw the man’s mouth move but heard nothing, from Numa’s actions he was ordered to lick it up, which he did.

Tatsumi watched him lap at the ground making sure to lick up every drop, while he did so the guard put his feet up using Numa as a foot rest. Tatsumi grit his teeth, and pulled back his power. “He’s in there, but he’s broken there using him like a dog.”

“From what boss said that’s Esdeath’s MO, she’s a total sadist.”

“Is there any chance for him?”

“If we can get him away from there yes, it’d be a lot of work he may never have a normal life again but anything is better than that.” He nodded and the two moved out.

-x-

Esdeath set her plans into motion, as for the fate of poor Numa he was placed in a cell, free to be used for any man who wanted some relief. She had her men the Three Beasts go out and impersonate Night Raid while taking out threats to the government.

Tatsumi watched it all, he kept his sight on them, he was pushing himself but he worked hard to get stronger. If he wasn’t using his sight abilities to keep tabs on the beasts, he was working out and training with Bulat. He wanted to get stronger.

He reported their movements, but so far they didn’t have a plan to deal with them…yet. They narrowed down their list of targets to three and had the group split up to take watch over the spots.

Tatsumi was with Bulat watching over a ship. Tatsumi tried to use his future sight but it wasn’t clear enough to make any action. “Man if I was stronger we could have moved against the beasts.”

“Haha, Tatsumi the future isn’t set in stone, you used your imperial arms and thanks to you Sheele and Mine are safe. We don’t fully know how it works or what requirements it needs.”

“I’ll keep training Bro,” he gives Bulat a smile and the man ruffles his hair.

“Just stay on guard Tatsumi.” He stays invisible and on guard.

As it happened the beasts were on the ship, keeping a low profile till their attack. Nyau used his teigu known as Scream a flute like imperial arms. It began putting people to sleep, Tatsumi managed to avoid falling asleep but he got targeted by Daidara.

“Oh you’ll make fine experience points.” He drew his weapon an axe teigu Belvaac. It split into two axes and he attacked Tatsumi. The boy dodged using his own Teigu to read Daidara’s mind and predict his attacks.

Sadly he wasn’t alone as the two other beasts showed up. They all attacked Tatsumi at once but this was a mistake. The image of Tatsumi vanished to reveal Bulat in full armored form.

He sliced Daidara in half while knocking the other two away.

Sad to say Bulat’s friend and reason for leaving the imperial army Liver was one of Esdeath’s men now and despite what he knew and what happened to him he was completely loyal to the her. “It is a shame old friend in better circumstances I’d offer to have a drink with you.”

“Like wise,” the two began to clash while Tatsumi dealt with Nyau. The kid was a freak with power and speed. The fight between Liver and Bulat escalated, Liver could manipulate water with his teigu but Bulat was no slouch fighting hard and battling back everything he threw at him.

Tatsumi and Nyau watched the fight in awe soon forgetting about the other. “Liver-san kick that fools ass!” the little blonde cried out, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Bro take him out!”

They clashed until finally both of them had used up their teigu’s abilities. Standing across from each other, panting as they worked out their next move. Tatsumi made his move, he activated his teigu and peered into Liver’s mind. He saw it all the plan to inject himself with poison than manipulate his own blood to stab Bulat.

Tatsumi waited until Liver injected himself. “Bro listen that’s not a strength drug it’s poison he’s gonna try to get you with his own blood.”

“How did he know?” he faced Tatsumi and saw the teigu. “You little!!!”

Bulat smirked and picked up Daidara’s axe he couldn’t use it but he could certainly throw it. He flung it and it lopped off his mentor’s head.

“You…you little brat!” he kicked Tatsumi in the head and sent him flying back. Nyau was pissed, he used his trump card and grew large. “I’m gonna kill you, starting with you!” he rushed at Tatsumi.

“Tatsumi!” Bulat shouted, he may not have been poisoned but tossing that teigu took the last of his strength.

‘Man, how can I be so weak? I helped big bro but now we don’t have the strength to fight. This guy is a lot stronger than me. I need to be stronger, please Spectator give me strength and I’ll give you mine. Please!” the eye pulsed and it turned blue. The eye glowed brighter and brighter.

“Tatsumi…is this your trump card?” Bulat was surprised.

“So what I’m not scared of you?!”

“You should be, because you’re right in my sight.” The eye turned red. “Death Sight!” a red blast fired from the eye and it blew a huge hole in Nyau’s body. He fell back dead and Tatsumi’s vision blurred as he collapsed.

“Tatsumi!!!” Bulat went over to him.

“Bro…we did it…we won…” he says as tears fall down his cheeks.

“Yes Tatsumi we won, you did it.” He leaned down and captured the boy’s lips. The kiss was sweet and lasted a couple minutes before breaking. Bulat looked and saw Spectator had changed from green to blue. “You’re teigu evolved, it responded to your spirit Tatsumi, you are amazing.”

“Can I have another?” Bulat smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

The larger male scooped Tatsumi up and carried him bridal style. The passengers were safe, the beasts slain, and their teigu captured. Some teigu had a price to pay after using their trump card, for Tatsumi’s newly evolved Spectator the cost of the trump card was Tatsumi’s sight. The boss examined him and said his sight would return after some time but over using the trump card could result in him becoming permanently blind.

-x-

Tatsumi had bandages over his eyes while he recovered he had Bulat looking after him, and Sheele took over when he went to train. The boy had to be fed, and led around a bit and Bulat was by his side.

3 days later…

Bulat removed Tatsumi’s bandages and the boy’s sight was back. “Bro!” he launched into his arms and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him hungrily.

“Tatsumi, promise me you’ll be careful with this imperial arms.”

“I will, I will get stronger.” He nuzzled into his chest.

“Promise me Tatsumi that you won’t use your trump card until you have grown more.” Tatsumi looked concerned and Bulat sighed. “If you need to protect yourself and others and have no choice then use it but this technique should not be used sparingly you could lose your sight.” Tatsumi read his words wrong.

“I won’t become a burden, not on you or Night Raid.” He got up and left. “I should get to training.”

“Tatsumi wait…” the boy didn’t stop he headed off to train. Bulat wanted to go after him but was stopped by Sheele.

“Tatsumi is like us in a lot of ways, but not in others. If he could he would give up all five of his senses if it meant never losing someone close to him again.”

“And there I go telling him not to use his new power, basically saying he’s too weak to use it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m an idiot.” She nodded.

As Tatsumi worked to get stronger, Esdeath gathered her new forces the soon to be Jaeger.

To be continued

Chap 3 preview Enemies Gather

Bulat and Tatsumi make up. The Jaeger’s gather and Esdeath is looking for a new man they hold a tournament and Tatsumi gets kidnapped.

“Bro so big!”

“You feel so good Tatsumi!”

End preview


End file.
